


burn it all

by hanktalkin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanktalkin/pseuds/hanktalkin
Summary: Nothing here can be fixed.





	burn it all

I made my way through what was formerly Talon Headquarters, the smell of burning flesh accosting me wherever I went. I wasn’t sure what I was doing here anymore. A more skeptical eye might have said I was here to revel in my victory, but nausea in my gut made me feel like doing anything but. My plan had succeeded. By all accounts I should be celebrating.

I heard a faint groan.

I hadn’t been looking for her. Or maybe I had, and didn’t want to admit it.

Amélie was laying against the remains of a wall, blood all over and obscuring the seriousness of her wounds. Widow’s kiss was nowhere in sight, and her visor hung shattered off the left half over her face. She stirred at my approach.

A faint fluttering of eyes.

No _eye_. Only one that was still working anyway.

“You,” she hissed, her voice filled with such pure hatred it made me flinch. Even after everything.

 _Me_. But I didn’t say that. My usually incredible powers of speech had failed me in this aftermath. I stared at the assassin.

“Come here to gloat then?” she asked, her voice bitter. I couldn’t tell if it was quaking in rage or in pain.

Maybe I should be gloating. This had been my goal from the beginning after all; infiltrate Talon, gain what I needed, and then cut off the serpent’s head when it was no longer useful. She had never been part of the plan. _Loving her_ had never been part of the plan.

I remained silent.

“Go on, do it then.” And her voice was so far from resigned, you could think she was telling kick off a mission instead of ending it all. It was a demand. A challenge.

I raised my SMG.

But didn’t fire.

My hand didn’t quake, but still it wouldn’t close around the trigger. Amélie’s eyes screamed _do it traitor_ but I couldn’t finish what I knew I needed to do.

“Even after everything, you hesitate on this,” she spat. “You’re pathetic.”

I knew it. I knew that if our positions had been reversed, there would be no hesitation. Amélie would have taken the shot two minutes ago and already been leaving the smoking ruins of the headquarters behind.

But I am not she.

“Do you think sparing me will earn you some sort of points, hmm?” she said. “As if anything you do could ever make up for _this_.”

 _This_. This destruction. I knew it couldn’t. Talon was Amélie’s home, her _purpose_. I knew I could not betray one without betraying the other, but still I’d let this all unfold anyway. There was nothing I could do to fix this, no debt I could repay.

Still I didn’t fire.

“This is how it should end,” her voice said, dangerously low. No hit of what had once been between us. I had killed the last of that. “At least have the decency to be devout about it. Do it. Kill me.”

But I-

“KILL ME,” Amélie roared because she knew there was nothing for her now. No Talon. No Sombra.

And I did the thing I always do. I ran.


End file.
